BOYZ ENDLESS WALTZ
by Robster80
Summary: The sequel to one of my more popular series, where TK, Ranma, Quatre, Vash, and Piccolo live together under one roof. A new threat looms over the Digital World and it's up to the Boyz to stop it, WITHOUT any Digimon this time. Updated 102903
1. Mariemeia Declares War

ROBSTER80 Presents…  
  
THE BOYZ – ENDLESS WALTZ  
  
Part 1: Mareimeia Declares War! TK's Third Calling  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I'm only borrowing them to tell a story.  
  
Author's notes: This takes place right after the tie-in story "Kari's Hot Job."  
  
Reminders: Piccolo returned to Kami's Lookout so Vash could stay with Quatre, TK and Ranma; Shampoo is now out to fight Ranma so he can beat her and reinstate her tribe's marriage laws on him; Akane's found out about Ryoga's Jusenkyo curse and has vowed to make up to Ranma for all the bad things she did to him, and Kari's still trying to get TK to realize she made a mistake with Davis and loves him.  
  
Short Prologue, 2 days after the end of BOYZ…  
  
All seemed quiet at Strolheim Castle, save for the storm raging in the heart of its owner, Wolfgang Krauser. Hours ago, he had faced Terry Bogard in a rematch more violent, more thrilling than their first encounter. Krauser could not believe that Terry had changed so much since that first fight. It was as if Terry had played him for a fool by pretending to be weakened by a match with that blond boy at the tournament.  
  
Sulking in his darkened chamber, Krauser sat amongst the ruins of his grand organ; a casualty of his rematch with Terry. Night had fallen upon the land, and the only light came from the gaping hole in the one wall. The fallen warrior paid no head of it, however.  
  
Not even when a shadowy figure appeared from the hole, his facial features hidden from the moonlight.  
  
"Good evening to you, Earl of Strolheim."  
  
No movement came from Krauser, or any sound of acknowledgement. In his mind, he replayed Terry's final blow upon him repeatedly.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, especially after today's events; however, I have a proposition to offer you. My name is Dekim Barton, and I was an… associate of your father's."  
  
"My father is long dead," Krauser muttered loud enough for Dekim to hear. "You have come to avenge him, perhaps?"  
  
"I am offended by that remark, Herr Krauser. Your father's one dream was to die by your hands when you were strong enough to assume control of the family title. Killing you would not serve me at all."  
  
"Then why do you intrude my solitude?"  
  
"As you probably know, five mobile suits called Gundams came here to Earth for a plan entitled Operation: Meteor. I was the puppeteer of Meteor, but my five scientists who built the Gundams altered my plans for the worse; they even killed my son, Trowa. Now that they are dead, and the Gundams all destroyed along with Earth's weapons, I intend to start my plans over."  
  
He didn't know why, but something in the man's words snared Krauser's interest. He turned his head to Dekim's silhouette. "What plans include the head of the Krauser family?"  
  
"The conquest of the Earth."  
  
(End Prologue)  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
(The Present)  
  
"TK,  
  
"Words can't explain what's going on in my head and my heart. It's better if I told you in person than on paper, so will you please contact me as soon as you read this? We have a lot to talk about.  
  
"-Hikari."  
  
It had only been recently that TK read the note Kari had sent him through his uncle, Vegeta, but it had been days since Vegeta had passed it on to him. The encounter with Kari at Hooter's made TK decide to read it finally, and he had called her at home earlier that evening.  
  
"Meet me at Wizardmon's grave," he had told her, "and I'll listen to what you have to say."  
  
Why did he choose that place, TK pondered. Maybe it was the fact that his father worked there; Odaiba's television station. Maybe because it was there that he first met Kari years ago, during the climatic battle with Myotismon when Wizardmon sacrificed his life so Gatomon could become Angewomon and help defeat the Virus-type Ultimate.  
  
[No time to wonder about it now,] TK mentally noted to himself. [I'm already here. Hope Dad didn't call it a day yet.]  
  
One of the security guards recognized TK as he entered the building. "Hey TK! You're dad's up in his office, but keep it quiet. He's doing some important recording for the executives."  
  
"Thanks, Steve. However, I'm meeting someone else here tonight."  
  
"Does it involve that ghost that's been haunting around here for a few years?"  
  
"Ghost?" [Wizardmon?]  
  
"Believe it or not, it actually left a message for me. The message was to have you go up to the balcony if you ever came around at this hour. I hope it isn't some kind of joke."  
  
"It's not, trust me. By the way, I'm meeting a friend here tonight, so when she comes looking for me, send her up."  
  
Steve didn't understand, but gave a nod before TK quietly headed for the balcony. [Great, I'm a message service for kids and ghosts. Now I know why the other guards quit working here.]  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
While TK was expecting Wizardmon's ghost to be waiting for him at the station's balcony, the last person he ever expected to see this night was his former roommate. "Piccolo?!"  
  
"TK," Piccolo said, facing the open sky. "We've been waiting for you."  
  
"How'd you get in here?"  
  
"Your father was kind enough to let him in, with a little nudge here and there."  
  
Suddenly, the transparent image of Wizardmon appeared next to Piccolo, but facing TK. "It is good to see you again, Digi-destined of Hope. I only wish it were under better circumstances."  
  
"What's going on, Wizardmon? And could you and Piccolo make this quick? I'm meeting Kari here and-. Wait! YOU made me think of this place to have my meeting with her, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. But I needed you to come now, before it was too late. TK, what I am about to tell you is most grave. …The Digital World is being invaded, by a human force."  
  
TK was taken aback by this statement. "Humans invading the Digital World?! How? Who?"  
  
"We don't know," Piccolo answered, "but Wizardmon and I have sensed something this terrible for a long time now."  
  
"You sensed this? Then you coming to the apartment wasn't just a coincidence, was it?"  
  
"No. I sought out Quatre when Dende informed me you and Ranma were inquiring about his ad for roommates. Neither they, or Vash, knew about my real intentions: to gather the five of us, and train you and Ranma, for the coming battle."  
  
"Quatre knows of the enemy you face," Wizardmon jumped in. "That is why he is among your group now. As for Vash the Stampede, his true powers will be most needed once more."  
  
It was all difficult for TK to accept. Piccolo had manipulated him, Ranma, Vash, and Quatre to coming to the apartment to rescue the Digital World from humans. "Wait, why only me? Out of all the Digi-destined in the world, why did you guys choose me?"  
  
"You will know the answer when the time comes. Now, you must return to the apartment quickly! Time is running out!"  
  
"Now?! But Kari-."  
  
"Now is not the time for mixed-up teenage romances," Piccolo barked. "She'll just have to wait, and I'll tell her myself, so get moving!"  
  
Reluctantly, TK started running past Piccolo and Wizardmon and jumped off the balcony, using his ki to fly back to the apartment.  
  
"AND TK," he heard Wizardmon's fading voice call out to him, "ASK QUATRE ABOUT OPERATION: METEOR!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Panting from running up the buolding's flights of stairs, Kari dragged herself to the balcony, only to find Piccolo waiting for her, much to her dismay. "You?! Where's… where's TK?"  
  
"Forgive him, Hikari Kamiya," Piccolo began, "but I'm afraid something has come up. He had to return to the apartment."  
  
"But… but he asked… asked to meet me… me here!"  
  
"I made him go back, if it means anything. Believe me; he wanted to stay for you."  
  
"Then why-?"  
  
"…I cannot tell you, because it does not concern you."  
  
Something snapped within Kari. The day's earlier events, plus this, had pushed her anger to new heights. "You pompous asshole! Don't you care that I'm trying to tell my best friend and love of my life that I want to ask him out?! That I love him and want to make up for all the time I wasted with Davis?!"  
  
"Please calm yourself, Digi-destined of Light."  
  
Gasping, Kari turned to see Wizardmon's ghost appearing before her, floating between her and Piccolo.  
  
"You will have your chance to speak with TK," he said in a clam voice. "My friend and I only ask that you be patient for a little longer. For Gatomon's sake, if not for ours."  
  
"Gatomon? What's she have to do with-? Is something going on in the Digital World?!"  
  
"Forgive me," Wizardmon whispered as his spirit form started to vanish, "but this time, only the 'Destined of Hope can fight in the coming battle."  
  
"Wait, come back!"  
  
But it was no use. Wizardmon was gone, and, now that Kari noticed it, so was Piccolo.  
  
"Perfect! I end up forced to work at a job by my own mother, get splashed with cold water and giving Davis a good look at my bra, and now I don't get to talk with TK thanks to a new crisis in the Digital World! …Maybe I was better off in the Dark Ocean."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The mention of "Operation: Meteor" made Quatre pale. "Where did you hear that name," he asked TK, "and why does it concern you?"  
  
"I have my sources, Quatre, but that's not important right now."  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be seeing that Kari girl tonight," Vash asked before biting into his third donut for the night.  
  
"Something big came up," TK said while glaring at Vash. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't change the subject!"  
  
"Go easy on him, kid, he didn't mean anything wrong." Ranma then faced Quatre. "Wasn't this Operation: Meteor the invasion of Earth by you, Wufei, and the three other Gundam Pilots to attack OZ?"  
  
"It was, Ranma. However… it wasn't what we were actually supposed to do. You see, Operation: Meteor originally was a plan to drop several space colonies onto Earth and then send the Gundams down to take advantage of the chaos from the droppings and conquer the whole planet. My fellow pilots and I, along with the five scientists who created the Gundams, couldn't allow that to happen."  
  
"So the scientists changed your orders and sent you five to Earth early to attack OZ, right?"  
  
"Yes, Vash. However, the people behind Operation: Meteor didn't take it well. One of their members, Quinze, took matters into his own hands after we disobeyed our orders. He formed White Fang to try and correct out 'mistake.' He ended up dying along with the five scientists when space fortress Libra exploded."  
  
TK raised an eyebrow, a thought coming to his mind. "But Quinze wasn't the brains behind Meteor, was he?"  
  
Quatre shook his head slowly. "The true mastermind behind Meteor was Dekim Barton, the father of the real Trowa Barton."  
  
"The 'real' Trowa?"  
  
"The Trowa I know as my friend and fellow Gundam pilot, that isn't his real name. The real Trowa was the original pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms. When he found out we were going after OZ instead of all of Earth, he was shot and killed to prevent his father from finding out. One of the mechanics for Heavyarms then volunteered to pilot the suit, and he was given the name Trowa Barton to throw off any suspicion."  
  
Now everyone turned to face TK. "So why do you want to know about all of this," wondered Ranma.  
  
But TK was deep in thought; tuned out to everything around him. This Dekim Barton wanted to conquer the world, but his plans to drop colonies on Earth and have the Gundams invade afterwards were sabotaged. Then one of Dekim's followers tried to correct the error on his own and ended up getting killed. But where did Dekim go while this was all happening?  
  
"We interrupt this program for an important news bulletin!"  
  
The newsman's voice from the TV snapped TK from his thinking. All eyes were on the screen as a familiar picture of a young woman appeared while the newsman continued his report: "Prime Minister Relena Dorlin, the former ruler of the Earth Sphere Alliance, has gone missing. It was last reported that she was visiting Space Colony X18999 on a diplomatic mission before her strange disappearance. Representatives of the colony deny any acknowledgements of her whereabouts and assumptions of her being held prisoner aboard the colony."  
  
"Miss Relena, kidnapped," Quatre exclaimed. "Heero's going to be furious about this."  
  
Somehow, TK thought, this information had to do with Wizardmon's warning. If only it made more sense, though.  
  
Just then, the TV screen went fuzzy for a few seconds before turning static. Before anyone could say anything, the face of a young girl appeared. On her head was a military cap with a tiny "m" on the one lower corner, and below her neck were the tops of a suit and tie as well as a small cape over her one shoulder.  
  
"This is a message to the people of Earth," she said in a cold voice. "We the people of Space Colony X18999 would like to declare our independence from the Earth Sphere Alliance, and to also make a declaration of war. Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Mareimeia Krushinada, the daughter of Treize Krushinada."  
  
Quatre gasped as the screen change to show Mareimeia standing beside an old man in a crimson military uniform. "That man! That's Dekim Barton!"  
  
TK's eyes locked onto Dekim's picture on the TV. [So, this is the mastermind behind Operation: Meteor. Then did he kidnap Relena Dorlin, and if so, why? And why do I get the feeling…]  
  
Suddenly, it all became clear. Wizardmon's warning, Relena Dorlen's kidnapping, Mareimeia's declaration of war, they came together. "That's it. That's it!"  
  
"What's it," Ranma asked, annoyed. He was getting tired of being left in the dark on what was going on.  
  
"Dekim Barton's new plans; I know what they are! He's using this girl to launch an invasion from a place where no one could detect him. A place nobody would think of, save maybe for myself and other Digi-destined, where he could also hide someone that would be a threat to him like Relena."  
  
It was then that Ranma was catching on. "TK, are you saying that-?"  
  
Reaching into his pocket, TK wasn't surprised when he pulled out his D-3. "Yes, Ranma. Dekim has discovered, and has invaded, the Digital World."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
NEXT (TK): The Digimon are gone. Only soldiers and mobile suits called Serpents roam the Digital World, and while it's called the Mareimeia Army, I have a feeling Dekim's pulling all the strings. But, what can I do to stop them without Patamon and the others? Luckily, Gennai appears with a new mystic item, as well as… the five Gundam scientists and a man named Howard?!  
  
Next on BOYZ – ENDLESS WALTZ: The Wings of Wing Zero, TK's Evolution to Gundam.  
  
Let's hope all my training pays off!  
  
A/n: Some opening chapter, huh? Once again, I delay the Takari stuff and bring in another crisis for the Boyz. *Ducks the numerous fruits thrown by rapid Takari fans* This could be hazardous to my health, especially since I've been lazy when it comes to fics lately.  
  
In regards to the title, 1) In some anime, like "Dragon Ball Z" and "G Gundam," an episode has 2 titles to it. Therefore, I figured I'd try it out for a fic and see how you all like it. 2) The "Third Call," for some of you slow learners, is in regards to TK. He was called to the Digital World twice in seasons 1 and 2 of "Digimon," and now he's been called back, only this time he's the only Digi-destined being called.  
  
And for those of you pondering further, the answer is no, Ranma and the other Boyz will not become Digi-destined, even though they will be going with TK to the DW.  
  
As for how Piccolo met Wizardmon, or how Dekim found a way into the Digital World, I'm not telling yet, so nyah-nyah!  
  
Read and review, please!  
  
TTFN (Ta-ta for now)! 


	2. TK’s Evolution to Gundam

ROBSTER80 Presents…  
  
THE BOYZ – ENDLESS WALTZ  
  
Part 2: The Wings of Wing Zero, TK's Evolution to Gundam!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I'm only borrowing them to tell a story.  
  
What you've missed: Although TK had arranged to meet with Kari to discuss their relationship at the site of Wizardmon's death, he ended up meeting with Wizardmon's ghost and Piccolo, who told him the Digital World had been invaded by humans and that he had to ask Quatre about "Operation Meteor," which was originally planned to drop space colonies onto Earth and have the five Gundams seize control in the chaos, but changed by the Gundam scientists to prevent countless/needless deaths. Suddenly, news broke out that Prime Minister Relena Darlian was missing, and a declaration of independence/war was made by a girl claiming to be Treize Khushrenada's daughter, Mariemaia. This led TK to believe that Mariemaia's army had invaded the Digital World…  
  
TK's fingers danced upon the keyboard of Quatre's computer as he tried to bring up the digi-port he had used in the past to enter the Digital World. If he was right, and he was sure of this after watching the recent broadcast, the Digital World had been taken over by the Mariemaia Army.  
  
[Maybe she's a Digi-Destined like me and the other kids,] TK thought while typing. [That could be how her forces got there. Either that, or it took some insane computer-hacking skills to get in.]  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"Not yet, Vash."  
  
"Why not call your friend Izzy, since he's a computer wizard?"  
  
TK kept typing. "No, Ranma. Piccolo and Wizardmon said that I'm the only one of the original kids who could do this, though crazy as it sounds. We'll have to trust their judgment. …Bingo!"  
  
Quatre, Ranma, and Vash watched as a strange window opened on the computer screen. They were now looking at a digi-port.  
  
"So, what now," Vash asked.  
  
It was then that TK picked up his D-3, which he had earlier placed beside the monitor. "I'm going back to the Digital World and see if my fears are correct."  
  
Ranma quickly grabbed TK by the shoulder. "Hold on a minute! Piccolo and Gohan trained us for this, right? Let me go with you-."  
  
"I'm the only Digi-destined here, Ranma! Unless you have a Digivice or D-3 of your own, then you can't come with me. And holding onto me while I go won't work. Matt and I tried it once to avoid Jun."  
  
"What Ranma is trying to say is that you shouldn't go alone, TK."  
  
"Enough talk, Vash! I'm going!" Without another word, and before anyone could stop him, TK held his D-3 to the computer screen. His entire being was immediately sucked into the screen, vanishing before the others in amazement.  
  
"Stupid kid," Ranma muttered, turning away. [Good luck, TK.]  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Tapping her foot impatiently, Kari waited for the elevator doors to open before she heard the chime, signaling an available car. "About time," she huffed while stepping inside quickly and punching the button for TK's floor. [You're not brushing me off that easily, TK; especially since you're the one who asked to meet with me.]  
  
"Hold that door!"  
  
Not realizing what she was doing, Kari put her hand out, causing the elevator door to slide back. Seconds later, Akane dashed into the elevator and quickly hit the button to close the door. "Thanks for the save… Oh, Kari!"  
  
"Looks like we have the same agenda, only with different boys. The other fiancées followed you, right?"  
  
"Not sure, but I didn't want to take any chances. I just hope they're not asleep by now in the apartment."  
  
"TK had better not be! He called me earlier to arrange it so we could meet and discuss our relationship, and when I get to where he said to go to, I find out from that Piccolo guy that TK had to cancel."  
  
"Piccolo… the green guy, right? Maybe it was something dire?"  
  
"WHAT COULD BE MORE DIRE THAN MY CONFESSING I LOVE-?!"  
  
The sudden jolt cut Kari off as the elevator came to a halt. However, the doors weren't opening due to the fact that they had just passed a floor. Trying to remain calm, Akane started pushing several buttons. The doors, nevertheless, did not open. "Looks like we're stuck."  
  
"Terrific," Kari exclaimed while she started pacing around the car, the stress getting to her. "Between the one floor I want to get to and the one just below it! This could only happen to me! Why the hell couldn't those guys have gotten an apartment in the basement?! And what are you doing?"  
  
Akane, Kari had noticed just then, was trying to climb up the one wall, arms reaching for the ceiling. "If one of us can get out through the top of the elevator, that one can go and get help. Drat, I'm too short! Give me a boost!"  
  
Realizing it was better than nothing, Kari cupped her hands so Akane could put her foot on them. "I thought you were a martial artist. Why not jump up and hit the hatch?"  
  
"Because… to be honest with myself… for once… I'm… not… that… good! I got it!"  
  
"Good, because you really need to lose a few pounds!"  
  
Ignoring that last statement, Akane pulled herself out of the elevator and onto the top. "You stay put," she called back through the opening. "I'll go get help!"  
  
After prying the doors open for the floor above her, Akane crawled out into the hallway before breaking into a run for the nearest staircase. However, she hadn't gotten far when she felt a light pinch near the base of her neck and then blacked out.  
  
"Sorry," Piccolo whispered as he slung Akane over his shoulder. "The boys are a little preoccupied tonight. Kari's just going to have to wait."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The area TK found himself in was a familiar section of the Digital World, but its appearance sent chills down his spine. He was standing in the middle of Primary Village, the place where all Digimon were born and sometimes reborn, now an empty site of ruins. Shards of Digi-eggs were scattered about the ground among the rubble.  
  
"My god," TK gasped. "How could they do all of this?! It's genocide!"  
  
"…T…K?"  
  
The weak voice made TK spin around to see another hocking sight. Half buried under some rocks was Elecmon, the guardian of Primary Village. TK rushed over to try and move some of the rocks, and he saw deep, bleeding wounds on the Digimon's back. "Oh Elecmon, what did they do to you?"  
  
"They came… without warning. Digi-eggs… all destroyed… no survivors…"  
  
"Just hang in there, I'll get you to Joe-."  
  
But no sooner had TK said this that he removed the last rock to see the extent of Elecmon's injuries. The Digimon's back appeared to have been skinned off. "No…"  
  
"Too late for… for me… Find… Find Gennai… He has… …has…"  
  
Unable to finish his message, Elecmon breathed his last before breaking down into digital data and vanishing before TK's eyes. Now the teen was alone.  
  
"I'm glad Kari and the other girls aren't here to see this. They'd be heartbroken-."  
  
Suddenly, TK turned at the sound of jet boosters to see what appeared to be scaled-down versions of the mobile suits he saw on Mariemaia's live broadcast. Each suit carried a different weapon, none of which TK assumed were for giving friendly greetings.  
  
"You there," one of the suits called out to TK, pointing a double-barrel gatling gun. "This area is under control of the Barton Foundation and the Mariemaia Army! Give yourself up or we will be forced to execute you for trespassing!"  
  
"You guys are the ones who invaded this world," TK spat back. "I have friends here, one of which just died because you attacked-!"  
  
"Silence," Another suit exclaimed while the first one, the leader, pressed a button on its helmet. "Sergeant Zale of Serpent Unit 7 reporting to base; we found an intruder, sir. It's a teenage boy who seems to have familiarity with this world. Should we take him alive, over?"  
  
"Negative," an old voice replied over the helmet's radio. "He must be an enemy spy. Terminate him with extreme prejudice. That's an order!"  
  
Zale shut off his radio and waved his hand, which made the other two Serpents aim their gatling guns at TK. "Sorry, kid, but orders are orders. On my command…"  
  
However, before Zale could give the order to fire, a large streak of silver rushed him and knocked him back into his two teammates.  
  
TK recognized his rescuer right away. "Andromon!"  
  
"Run, TK," Andromon said. "I'll cover you!"  
  
"I can't leave you-."  
  
"Gennai is waiting for you. Go, now!"  
  
Though he hated to do it, TK turned from his friend and started to run as fast as he could. Fortunately for him, his increased speed from training with Piccolo, Ranma, Gohan and Terry had not been affected by the Digital World. [I only hope my speed shocks those Serpent goons long enough for Andromon to stall them and then escape. …But where will I find Gennai?]  
  
"Takeru Takaishi, this way!"  
  
The voice startled TK, causing him to skid to a halt. As he tried to stop, he saw a hooded man in white robes waving for him to enter a nearby cave the man was standing in front of. Quickly, he ran towards and then into the cave as the man disappeared inside.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Noin and Sally stood in the main office of Preventer Headquarters as their commander, Lady Une, was on the phone. They had seen Mariemaia's broadcast mere minutes ago, and the President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation* had called them only seconds afterwards. The two agents watched as Lady Une did her best to calm the President as well as herself.  
  
*I'm going by what the nation is called in the Animerica Gundam Official Guide here.  
  
"It would seem," Lady Une spoke into the phone, "that this group was founded long before the Preventers were first commissioned. …Yes, sir." She then slammed the receiver back onto the phone's main body. "God, I hate politicians."  
  
"Weren't you one yourself once?"  
  
The voice caused Lady Une to look up from her desk at the same time as Sally and Noin turned their heads to the office door. They watched as a man stepped in, closed the door behind him and calmly made his way into the center of the room and into the light given off from the desk lamp. All three women gave silent gasps once they saw the man's face.  
  
"Why, you're-!"  
  
"It can't be-!"  
  
"Zechs, you're alive!"  
  
Zechs gave a slight nod, smiling. "I've come to join the Preventers, as well as to pass on a message." Reaching into his coat, Zechs withdrew a folded sheet of paper. "I've received this email from our old friend Howard, with orders to read it to you all along with Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, and the man calling himself Trowa Barton."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
TK followed the hooded man as they traveled deeper into the cave. Lit torches appeared after they had gone very deep inside.  
  
"That was some impressive speed back there," the man said to TK. "It looks like Piccolo's training has paid off."  
  
"How do you know about me and Piccolo," TK asked, "and who are you? You're not Gennai, that's for sure."  
  
The man then stopped and removed his hood. "You guessed right," he said, turning to reveal his sunglasses, balding head and pointed gray beard. "My name's Howard, and I know Piccolo, Gennai, Quatre, Wufei and the other Gundam pilots from the Eve Wars. You see, I helped build the Gundams and the Tallgeese."  
  
"You did what?!"  
  
"The five Gundam scientists and myself are originally from the Digital World, but sixteen years ago, Gennai sent us to the space colonies to set events in motion that would lead to peace. We built the Gundams like Dekim Barton wanted us to, but we altered his plans to avoid the massacre he still wants."  
  
"So the scientists sent Quatre and the others to Earth to fight OZ, and then the scientists died with Quinze when they blew up Libra."  
  
"Not necessarily," came a voice as TK and Howard entered a large clearing within the cavern. Five hooded men appeared before them and, one-by-one, they removed their hoods. One of the men, a short man with black hair and a mustache, approached TK.  
  
"When we pressed the detonation button, we instantly returned to the Digital World. I am Instructor H, creator of Gundam Sandrock. These are Doctor J, Professor G, Master O, and last but not least Doktor S. We, along with Howard, have been waiting for you, Takeru Takaishi."  
  
"Tell me how the Mariemaia Army came to the Digital World and what happened to the Digimon?"  
  
Master O hung his head. "Most of the weaker Digimon have been captured and placed into concentration camps. The ones who resisted died fighting the Serpents. Your friend Elecmon was just one of the casualties."  
  
Tears formed in TK's eyes as Professor K spoke. "We're not sure how Dekim found his way to the Digital World. We believe that he had help from one of the evil Digimon, perhaps even Daemon who is still trapped within the Dark Ocean, but there is no proof."  
  
"If you are worried about Patamon and the other Digimon belonging to the Digi-destined," Doctor J then said, "they are safely hidden. In fact, why don't you say hello to Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon? They're right behind me, see?"  
  
TK looked up as Doctor J moved aside, but what he saw was not any of the mentioned Digimon, but a small statue. Moving closer to examine it, he saw it almost resembled a Gundam with angelic wings, and it had the crests of Hope, Light and Miracles scattered all over it.  
  
"Don't be afraid, my boy," said Howard. "It's like your old Digi-Eggs from your last adventures in the Digital World. Pick it up, it's yours by right."  
  
With trembling hands, TK slowly reached out and grasped the statue in his hands. Suddenly, the statue began to glow white, as bright as a star. From the light, five beams shot upward, four of them breaking through the ceiling while the fifth one turned and flew right into TK's D-3. TK looked as his D-3 flew up from where he had clipped it to his pants and latched onto his arm. The Digivice then transformed, changing its color from white and green to solid white as it changed into a replica of the Statue's head, the screen placed where the eyes of the head would be. Little wings grew from either side of the new Digivice before the glow at last faded, giving TK a good look at it.  
  
Doctor J smiled at the Digivice. "Once again the Digivice has evolved into a more powerful form. TK, you now hold a D-3G."  
  
Suddenly, before TK could ask what a D-3G was, a voice he recognized came echoing from the tunnel leading out of the cave: "You in there, come out! In the name of the Mariemaia Army, we order you to give yourselves up and prepare for termination!"  
  
"We know you're in there, kid," came another voice belonging to the Serpent troops. "Don't make this any harder like your friend did earlier. He put up quite a fight, but we finished him off."  
  
TK felt his heart would burst at this. Andromon was now dead; he had given his life so TK could escape. "No more," TK whispered, his hands forming tight fists of building rage. As he kept speaking, his voice became louder for all to hear. "You won't kill any more of my friends. Do you hear me?! I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE!! GUNDAM ARMOR ENERGIZE!!!"  
  
He didn't know how he knew the activation code for the D-3G, nor did he care. Once the words left his lips, TK's body began to glow as armor appeared from out of nowhere and assembled onto him.  
  
"Takeru, codename: Wing Zero!"  
  
Howard and the five scientists could only smile. The new war for the Digital World had truly begun.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Zale and the other two Serpent pilots stood at the entrance to the cave, their gatling cannons in hand.  
  
"Okay," Zale finally said, "if he ain't coming out, I'm gonna go in and drag him out. You two wait here!"  
  
"Sir," the two pilots saluted as Zale entered the cave. Seconds later, they heard him cry out in pain before he was thrown out of the cave and onto the ground. "Sergeant, what happened?"  
  
Before Zale could answer, the sounds of metallic footsteps from within the cave reached the pilots' ears. They grew louder as a pair of glowing green eyes appeared from deep in the cave. Just as Zale got to his feet, a white and blue mobile suit with angel wings* and a red midsection appeared at the mouth of the cave.  
  
*I know, Wing Zero Custom's wings are supposed to be from a cherubim, but how many people today ever hear the word cherubim?  
  
"Oh my god," one of the pilots screamed, "It's a GUNDAM!!!!"  
  
"Lay down your weapons and surrender," the pilot of the Gundam said, "or suffer the consequences!"  
  
Zale panicked. "S-shoot him! SHOOT HIM NOW!!!"  
  
The Gundam just shook its head as the bullets from the Serpents' guns bounced off its armor. "Don't say I never gave you a chance," he said before drawing a beam saber from one of his wings and launching at the Serpents. With the beam saber, he quickly destroyed all of the guns, leaving the Serpent soldiers unarmed.  
  
"Damn, he's fast!"  
  
"Use your missiles," Zale cried, still panicking. "BLOW HIM TO BITS!"  
  
Each shoulder of the Serpent armors opened up to reveal several missile launchers hidden within the armor. However, the Gundam quickly fired its head Vulcan guns, setting off the missiles before they could leave the shoulders and damaging the armors. One of the Serpents' arms was blown off from the resulting explosion, spilling a mixture of oil and blood as the one soldier cried out in pain.  
  
Now Zale laid on the ground, frozen in fear as TK marched over to him, grabbed him by the helmet and lifted him up to eye level. "Your friends will need medical attention," the Gundam pilot stated. "Take them back to your base, along with this message for Mariemaia and Dekim Barton. Tell them they will leave this world in peace or else I will force them to leave it!"  
  
"Who-who are y-ou?!"  
  
"Call me… Wing Zero."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
NEXT (Vash): TK returns to the apartment to find Quatre, myself and Ranma with our own D-3Gs. He also tells us that Dekim is preparing to relocate his base from his colony to the Digital World before the Mariemaia Army begins its takeover of Earth. Now we have to go to the Digital World to find the other four Gundams, only Piccolo is nowhere to be found! He picked a fine time to take a vacation!  
  
Next on BOYZ – ENDLESS WALTZ: Find the Gundams! The Boyz Come to the Digital World.  
  
Hey, are we going to leave Kari in that elevator for the next episode or what?  
  
A/N: Vash poses a good question. I originally had the ending typed out dealing with Kari and Akane, but as you can see, I've kinda stretched my page limit with this chapter. Oh well, luckily there's a technique called "cut and paste."  
  
And I forgot to throw in Gennai in this episode. Sorry, but that cave was already crowded with the five scientists and Howard. He'll show up, though, I just don't know when.  
  
TTFN!  
  
-R80 


End file.
